


Breathe in Your Skin

by orphan_account



Series: The Calaveras AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang AU, Angst, Blood, Bottom! Evan, Delirious is the Mafia bosses son, Drugs, Evan is a tragic victim, Forced Marriage, Gang AU, Guns, H20 is a top, Hurt/Comfort, Marking, Multi, Past Character Death AU, Rape, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top! Delirious, Vanoss is a bottom, Violence Crime, Wounds, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Calaveras were a prominent family, a gang one at that, that owned the town Charlotte, North Caroline. Their influence varied between Gastonia, Concord and Rock Hill, they had a firm grip on the town and the people who lived there. Everyone feared the Boss, his wife and their son, Jonathan.But the Boss needed a protege, who better than his own son to fill that spot, but one problem, Jonathan needed a wife, and who better than the Canadian boy down the street who was a practical spitfire. The boy who had caught Jonathan's attention from the beginning.





	1. Red Saints

Spitfire - spit·fire :  _ noun |  _ a person with a fierce temper.

 

* * *

 

The Calaveras, the very deep branding in what was wrong in the soil of the town of Charlotte, North Carolina. The families roots spread deep through the town, marking the territory as deep as when the colonists came, the first Calaveras family. No one truly knew how fair their influence spread, the only thing that everyone knew, was that the family owned the city, and all it's people in it. No one was unfamiliar with how the business or the gang worked, many people joined out of fear or a genuine interest in the more dark side of things, violence more than anything else.

The Boss, as people called him, no one truly knew his actual name, the only person who probably knew was his wife, The Doña, Rose. She, herself, was a lively woman who loved to dance, her face always held a smile and her hair cascaded in a braid. The Boss would always have a slight smile on his face whenever he witnessed her dancing with some small children in the streets. North Carolina has been very, altered. Ridicule and slurs were thrown from the Mouths of Gang Members to the people who were too afraid to even speak.

And then there was the Bosses and Doña's son, Jonathan, a fellow high-school of whom everyone was afraid of. Always stepping out of the way, fowl-mouthed in his own way and just intimidating over all. His striking blue eyes is what threw everyone off, his messy finger-length cut hair and ear-piercings kinda did. But everyone expected his eyes to be brown, like his parents. Blue eyes. He stood at 6'2 1/2, taller than most would be in high school and intimidating to many. The lackeys who often stood by his side were Tyler, Brock, Scotty, 'Chilled', 'Ze' and 'Smitty'.

But there was one person, that most people knew, who didn't entirely fear the Boss's son, and that was the local spitfire, Evan Fong. Jonathan had found the Asian interesting immediately once he transferred to West Charlotte High School. And boy, Evan stood at a good 5'11, just below 6 feet. Jonathan and Evan didn't have many encounters, very few did they actually see each other.

But that would all change. Soon, really.

* * *

 

West Charlotte High School

 

The bell for class rang Evan out of his thoughts, making him look away from the frets to make sure his fingers were there corrected, even though he always knew they were. He relaxed as he stood from sitting on the brick wall in the courtyard. He put his guitar back in its case, snapping the clips back in place, listening to it close. He grabbed the handle and walked inside, seeing the students start to fill the hallway and he went to his locker, undoing the combination and opening it, they had long lockers, not the half ones. He put the guitar in and rested it against the metal of the locker.

He grabbed his books and stepped away when someone slammed his locker shut, it spooked him a bit as his eyes looked at saw the criminal, Tyler. He let out a breath. "What do you want, Tyler?" he asked, irritated already as the brown-haired and blue eyed man simply smirked as he watched Evan's nimble fingers close his locker.

"Where is that dashingly cute friend of your today? I seem to be struggling in my classes." Tyler said and Evan huffed, he practically glared at the other as he held his books tightly to his chest. Almost popping his lid already. It easy to do that to Evan, he was often hot-headed, especially around people he wasn't fond of. "What's wrong perra? Who shit in your cereal this morning?" he asked teasingly as Evan huffed, his eyes almost red with anger.

"Craig is sick, you fucking pig." Evan practically growled out. Part of his anger had to due with his parents getting a divorce and his life just being quite the shit hole at the moment. Tyler growled lowly at his statement, but his smirk returned none the less which made Evan want to punch his teeth in. Despite his perfect grades, he just couldn't keep himself out of fights, which were usually with people who were part of The Calaveras.

"Hmm, maybe I should go visit. Knowing that perra can't live without having my di-" Tyler barely started before he earned a punch to his jaw from the hot-headed asian male. Evan's books just hit the floor, his backpack followed. His stance was angry, violent. Tyler wiped a small amount of blood from his lip and smirked at the male. "C'mon you puta." the male smirked and held up his hands, stepping and taking a swing at the Canadian. The punch hit his arm. The crowd started to circle around and cheered on who they thought would be the winner. Tyler reached between his arms and took his collar in his hands, looking the man straight in the eye. Evan could almost feel his feet dangling by how strong the male was.

"Do you defy me, boy?" Tyler sneered and glared at him. That seemed to fuel the others anger more as Tyler shoved him against the locker. The metal hitting his back knocked the wind out of him. But this wasn't the time for weakness.

Evan took the time and landed a punch on the others stomach, in turn he earned an elbow to the eye, the Canadian shook it off quickly and took a step back and avoided another punch. He heard a whistle and people immediately moved out of the way. Tyler took Evan's momentary distraction and shoved him against the locker, pressing his hand into the male's neck and lifting him up. Evan's hand went to the one around his throat, breathing hastily through his nose as he saw Jonathan emerge from the crowd. Tyler pressed hard, cutting off his air all together, he knew he would most likely get bruises from his hand. He wasn't worried about that. Soon, all was silenced by a firm hand punching the metal of the locker just beside his head.

Soon he was on his hands and knees, air rushing into his lungs as he heard scuffs of shoes hitting the floor and a pair of boots enter his peripheral vision.  

"Tyler, what did I tell you about causing trouble." someone said and the other huffed but hung his head in a almost sorry manner. "The Calaveras' name should never be sullied by something as trivial." the same voice came and said as he heard the man mumble something in Spanish in . He rubbed his hand over where Tyler's was, the burn was still there. He looked up as the fire in his eyes bored into the blue ones of the man who choked him. Tyler's eyes showed fear, his head hung in a sorry manner.

The boots walked over and his face finally appeared in Evan's field of view. Jonathan Calaveras... The boss's son. The blue eyes turned and met Evan's with his own, a sly smirk on his lips as his eyes moved away and took Tyler by the arm and started walking away, two people following behind him and soon the crowd dispersed. Leaving Evan to sit on the floor and collect his books. He heard a lone pair of feet walking down the hall and handed him a paper, He looked up and saw Jonathan. Evan carefully took the paper and the man grumbled happily.

"Stay safe Evan, you never know what kind of people are out there." Jon said and gave the Canadian a wink just before he turned and left the same way he came. His heart was beating out of his chest as he looked at the paper. It was his chemistry notes, from a few weeks away when Tyler stole them. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned the paper over and saw nothing wrong with them. His mind turned gears as he tried to figure out why Jonathan gave him something back. The man was known for being selfish about what he owned and possessive of what he had and or wanted as well. Evan's eyes closed as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and swiped to answer. Craig

"Are you okay? I heard about the fight." the brunette's voice was quiet, kinda nasally from him being sick. Evan kinda smiled in relief to hear his voice.

"How'd you find out so quickly, it just happened." He said and Craig gave a cough.

"Daithi texted me about it, even sent a video... You gotta put ice on your eye." Craig said after and Evan chuckled quietly.

"Alright,  _ mom. _ " He said and Craig kinda laughed, but it ended in a coughing fit.

"Evan, promise me something. Don't get involved with those guys, they're dangerous." Craig said and Evan sighed, he heard the concern in his friends sick voice as he offered a trivial sigh but gave a agreement grunt.

"Fine, I promise. Now go back to sleep. You need to get better, but slowly, I don't want you near Tyler." Evan said and the other gave a disgruntled noise that sounded real gross. "That's gross." he teased and Craig whined.

"S'aight dude, I'm going back to bed now. Now you get to class." Craig said and Evan sighed.

"So bossy. But fine. See ya after school, your Ma wants me to check up on ya." Evan said and Craig chuckled.

"Alright, bye." he said and the line went dead.

What was happening and why was it happening so fast?


	2. Malevolent Brothers

Kibitzer - ki·bitz·er :  _noun |_ a person who offers (often unwanted) advice or commentary.

* * *

 

  
Not Just Coffee, Charlotte

The coffee shop was simple, basic with fast service. They were usually closed on Sundays but not Saturday's thankfully. The interior was white with chair spread around the inside. Evan sat in the corner booth with Craig, watching the dirty-blonde male make a fuss over his Anatomy Class. Evan listened to him give his oral exam, about the brain and such. The Canadian sipped his caffeine as he watched the boy ramble nothing.

"Craig, calm down, you're gonna do fine, I promise." Evan promised, knowing the boy would probably not listen. "You'll be fine, don't focus on anyone. You'll do great." he said and forced the boy to look at him. Craig pushed up his glasses and gave Evan a worried look and fumbled with his note cards in his hands. 

"Can you quiz me one more time?" Craig asked sheepishly and Evan sighed, making a motion with his hands as he watched the Male hand them over. Evan cleared his throat and looked at the handwriting on the card. Craig always had neat hand writing, no matter where he was or the situation he was in. Evan hummed and examined the question. 

"What is the name of the biggest part of the human brain?" Evan asked and Craig closed his notebook and thought for a minute. 

"The Cerebrum." the blonde answered and Evan nodded, setting the card down and looking at the next. 

"The colored part of the human eye that controls how much light passes through the pupil is called the?" Evan asked after, keeping his voice clear and understandable. Craig always passed his tests with an 85 % or higher than that. He once got an 130 % on a test because the teacher liked his answers a lot. 

"The Cornea." he replied and Evan nodded, setting the card down and looking at the next one. Not even Evan knew this one. What the hell was a Melanin? 

"What is the name of the substance that gives skin and hair its pigment?" Evan asked and Craig smiled, of course the blonde knew. 

"Melanin." Craig said proudly and Evan nodded once again, unsure of why Craig was so worried. He set the card on top of the other and smiled, looking at this one. 

" The muscles found in the front of your thighs are known as what?" he asked and Craig's face changed suddenly, to one of confusion. He stuttered in the beginning. 

"Hamstrings?" He asked nervously and Evan formed his lips in a straight line, shaking his head as Craig gave a noise. A sound of defeat. 

"It's the-" he started before he heard the door to the coffee shop, turning his head seeing Tyler. He grit his teeth and looked back at Craig. The males face softened when he looked at Evan. Hearing the Canasian Male let out a breath to calm himself. The black eye and bruised throat stood prominently on his face. "Quadriceps." he finished and Craig nodded, he heard the familiar shoes hit the floor and someone stand at the end of the table. The entire shop going quiet as he heard the soft sound of leather against leather, hearing hands hit the table. 

"Tell me Perra, what are you doing here with this cute flower?" Tyler asked and Evan felt his jaw tighten as he turned and slightly glared at the man as Craig looked at Tyler. 

"He's helping me study." Craig responded quietly, still coming down from being such, the honey tea soothed the sore throat but he couldn't talk much louder than regular without his throat hurting. 

"You could've asked me, maravilloso." Tyler smirked and turned his attention to Craig, it was obvious how much the boy was actually head over heels in love with Craig, Evan hated it. 

"It would be weird to have the person I'm tutoring help me with Anatomy when you're taking Chemistry." Craig said and Evan watched as Tyler slide into the seat next to Craig and whispered into the others ear, watching Craig's face heat up to the color of a tomato in an instant. Nosing at his neck with a smile on his face as the blonde gently shoved him away

"Tyler!" The boy exclaimed and Evan found it harder to keep his mouth shut but he made a promise. Evan slowly heard the door open as he watched another- Jonathan. Evan's lips pressed into a thinner line as he wiped his face with his hands, anymore acts like Tyler was doing or anything remotely wrong would set Evan off, he was already having a shitty Saturday after listening to his parents arguing and his parents getting his medication for his anger. He had a pill in his backpack. For Craig, he sighed and took it, swallowing it with some water as he sat there. He was set to officially take them tomorrow. But this was an exception. 

"Taking drugs eh perra?" Tyler joked and Evan sneered at him, getting a slight look from Craig. He felt pressure in the seat next to him and an arm get thrown around the top of the booth and a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jonathan there, Craig and him against the wall and the Gang members at the open side, no way they could get out. 

The pill seemed to already be taking effect because he wasn't as annoyed with that hand as he should be. 

"Hey, Puta!" Jonathan greeted and Evan scrunched his nose in distaste of the word as he looked around and gave a nod. Seeing Tyler put Craig's things away and slowly take the man from the seat. The blonde didn't resist as much as he should, but that was probably good. 

"What are you gonna do with him?" Evan growled and Jonathan chuckled, Tyler's arm firmly wrapped around the Blonde's waist and nibbled the shell of his ear with a wolfish grin as Craig let out a peep. Evan grumbled unhappily as Jonathan looked at the duo who got out of the booth. 

"Tyler won't do anything unless Craig says so. He promises that." Jon said and Craig didn't make any move to push away the gang member whose arm was firmly around his waist. 

"C'mon maravilloso... We got 'studying' to do." Tyler teased and started walking away with Craig as Jonathan hummed and moved into the seat across from Evan. Staring at him with those damn blue eyes. Jonathan settled his elbows on the table and looked at Evan, the smile leaving his face as soon as Tyler and Craig let the room, the atmosphere was suddenly darker as he looked at Evan with a studying look. 

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, puta." Jonathan said and rested his chin under his hands. Fingers intertwined with each other as he smirked and looked at the man. Blue eyes having a glint to them. He was about to ask something before his phone rang. He set it on the table and smirked at him. "I gotta punish you, puta, you gave my best man a good concussion..." Jonathan said and smirked. Looking at Evan with a certain indescribable look. 

"Well, it's his fault for starting something." Evan replied quickly, only slightly fazed by the entire ordeal with Jonathan and such. The man hummed and took one of Evan's hands and left a piece of paper in there. 

"After school tomorrow, I'm picking you up. And It's not optional, understand bello?" the man asked and stood from the table before Evan could really answer, leaving the money to pay for the males drinks that afternoon as he looked at the paper. 

_No me decepciones, puta._

 

 


	3. Topaz Stalkers

Narcotize - nar·co·tize :  _verb |_ stupefy with or as if with a drug.

* * *

 

West Charlotte High School

The hallways filled with gossip, girls talking and some gasping. Even the guys, what had happened? Evan looked around and saw everyone whispering among themselves, looking around for someone as if they were scared they would hear. Evan found Craig by the lockers, the weather was growing colder with the changing months, Finals were just around the corner for some students, for others; it was a little ways away. Around a month or more. It was a week from Halloween. So that should show perspective. 

"What happened?" The Canadian asked his friend who was brushing up one last time before his Anatomy test, which was his next period. Craig looked up at him slightly and swallowed. He looked back down as he saw Tyler walking just behind Evan. Evan turned and saw the pig. Neither exchanged more than a gaze. Evan caught the other's eyes as he passed. The blue eyes caught his own brown ones. The leather jacket clad man's lips curled into a sinister smirk as he turned his head forward as the doors pushed open. Everything was eerily silent as the son stepped into the school. The gust of wind brought some leaves into the hallway, Evan turned his attention to the man who walked in. Jonathan Calaveras. 

Tyler went to his side as a new person was on the other side of him. Who was he? Evan's mind spun, he had seen that face before but he couldn't put a name to it, of course. Evan turned his attention to the Boss's son, whose eyes were on his, his piercing blue once splitting into Evan's brown ones. The slight curl of the edge of his lips was unsettling, yes, but that didn't really scare him, sure it ruffled his feathers, but nothing more than that. 

"He picked someone to be his wife, but no one knows who." Craig said softly, barely above a whisper that Evan was able to hear. He saw David on the other side of the hallway watching with Smitty (Smii7y), as people moved away from the center of the hallway, making a path for who they thought was quite possibly the most dangerous man in the school, who hasn't been expelled. The Boss owned the school, he had one of the members run the school, his lackey was actually principal before he was taken by the gang. 

Many families were like that actually, Mothers or Fathers persuaded into the gang, brought in with black mail against them; using their loved ones as bait to make them join. Evan's father was a victim of that as well, the man was good with number, almost became a astrophysicist before he was roped into this mess. The man was entrusted with the money of the Gang, The Boss did trust him, well as far as Evan knew, he did. He saw his father every couple days in a week. He wouldn't see him as often as he did when he was younger. His mother, she was a doctor, a pediatrician. Everyone loved her, she herself was a lively woman, like the Doña. His mother and Rose actually talked every couple days, Evan would hear his mother on the phone with her every so often when he came home from school. 

"Scotty." Evan was brought out of his memories and looked at Craig who stared at the new lackey behind Jonathan. Scotty? Where did he remember that. 

"9th grade Scotty?" Evan asked and looked at Craig who nodded, he looked at the boy's face closely, seeing that familiar swoop of hair and the slight dimples. He could still feel Jonathan's eyes on him as he caught his eyes once more. The man stopped as Craig was taken away by Tyler. Craig, of course, didn't resist it. Jonathan walked towards Evan, the Canadian saw the fox-like grin on his lips. 

"Don't forget, mi amado, about after school." Jonathan said and smiled, tenderly kissing the Canadian's forehead which threw him for a loop as he just watched the man leave after. Evan furrowed his brows as everyone gasped and watched Jonathan walk away after. David waited a solid minute before running over.

"Dude, what teh fock!" David whisper yelled as everyone started gossiping again. Giving Evan a glance every so often as they spoke, he saw Craig and Tyler talking as Tyler smirked and left him after placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, he saw Craig's face flair up in a blush as he scrambled over after the leather clad boy left to find his leader. 

"Evan?" Craig asked as Evan was still working through what just happened, Amado? He stared hard at the lockers before looking at David and Craig. 

"Can we just go to class please?" He asked and tightened his hold on his books as he looked around, turning on his heel and walking towards the class he T.A.ed for, Chemistry. He had Tyler there, he was just confused at the moment, he walked away quickly, confused as he made a B line straight to the Chemistry room, entering as he saw the teacher, Mr. Linman. 

He set his things to the desk at the side and sat down as the bell rang and students started filing, he watched Tyler file in. Seeing the Pig Faced man smirk which seemed to just set Evan off on his anger, opening his book and trying to get lost in the reading like he usually did. He listened to the teacher take role, he was just tired. But he had a stupid after school meet up with Jonathan after school.

* * *

 

 

Evan collected his things from the English room and sighed as he started putting things into his backpack, seeing everyone leave for a rush on the Friday to go to Lunch after school or hang out with friends, he was in absolutely no rush, he actually wanted to hold this back as long as he could. He pulled the bag over his shoulder as he sighed. 

_ 'No avoiding it Evan.'  _ He thought to himself as he exited the English and started making his way down the hallway, he had homework, he wasn't sure if it would get done because whatever Jonathan was gonna do. So he just royally readied himself for the worst, he stepped outside and felt himself get hit in the face with a gust of wind as he squinted slightly from it, opening his eyes and seeing a car, black and slick, in the front waiting for him.

He watched as the window rolled down to show the blue eyed boy in the driver seat with a smirk.

"Put your bag in the back." Jonathan announced as Evan walked forward reluctantly and put his backpack in the back and sat in the front, closing the door as he didn't have to even put on his seat belt before he shifted gears and started driving. Evan quickly pulled it on in a hurry as he watched the man.

"Is it fine with you if we make a stop before we go anywhere?" Jonathan asked, genuinely concerned with Evan's opinion about it as he stopped at the sign and looked at the man. Evan swallowed and looked at the man. 

"No, I don't mind." he said and Jonathan nodded, flicking on his right turn signal as he turned, driving down the road as they went down the street. He made a left which turned onto a dirt road, there were a few bumps but nothing overly bad. Jonathan parked in the front of the house, looking at Evan.

"I'll be right back, don't get out of the car." he said and Evan nodded. "Use your words with me." Jon almost threatened and Evan gave a slight glare.

"Alright, I won't get out of the car." Evan confirmed and Jonathan nodded, stepping out and closing the door, walking through the gate and up the steps, pushing open the door and disappearing, leaving it open.  Evan watched the door and saw two shadows arguing. The slow music playing in the car wasn't much. But, Evan was surprisingly patient. He sat and waited.

He sighed, about twenty minutes later, a man shot through the door that jostled the Canadian who almost fell asleep in the front seat. He watched the man's back hit the dirt floor, looking pretty beat up as he saw Jonathan standing at the wrap around porch of the house, he threw the man over the gate. Jon jumped down and hopped over the gate, yelling at the man for a moment before rolling up his sleeves and entering the car again. Sitting down as Evan could see the slight redness of his cheek. And blood running from a cut just under his eye He wasn't a complete mother. 

"You need an ice pack." Evan said, kinda unannounced as he stared at the side of his face. Jonathan looked at him as Evan examined his face. His mother's doctoring ways rubbed off on him. But it was also just common knowledge. "And a stitch or two." he said and grabbed his backpack. He reached into the deep pocket and pulled out a small medkit. 

"I didn't know we were play Doctors and Nurses." Jonathan teased and Evan huffed at him. He turned Jonathan's face away from him. He had a lot of shit in there, he grabbed the wipes and dabbed his cut, hearing the man hiss lightly. He would tease him for it but they were in his car and ya know, he was a decent person when he was calm. He cleaned out the cut and wiped away the blood from it. 

"I'm decent at stitching, but it's better than having it get infected ya?" he asked and Jonathan nodded, Evan grabbed the small needle and started threading the needle. He pulled his face closer and slightly bit the inside of his cheek in focus, pushing the needle through the skin and pulling, tying the stitch shut and going to the next one, he saw the man slightly wince as he finished up. Wiping away the blood with another alcohol wipe and grabbing a little plastic bag. Putting the stuff in it before Jonathan grabbed it. 

"I'll throw it away when we get to somewhere with a garbage." he said and smiled slightly. Kinda kind as Evan nodded. Letting him take it as he secured his first aid kit and put it back in his bag. They started driving again as Jonathan looked at Evan every so often. "Thank you, bello." he said and turned right, into the lot of a restaurant. Midwood's Smokehouse. 

Jonathan put the car into park and looked at Evan. 

"Go on a date with me, Bello." he said and Evan fumbled with his water and almost choked. Giving him the most wide eyed look. 

"W-What?" He asked, surprised as Jonathan made him set his water down and took the mans hands. They were surprisingly warm. 

"Go on a date with me, give me a chance bello." He said with look, it didn't have any particular emotion to it as Evan fumbled with his words, what could he say. He was bisexual himself. Today just wasn't making much sense as he stared at the man as the words rolled off his tongue before he could stop himself. He stared at the blue eye, the sun was already setting. Why today? Why this Friday specifically? Why him?

"Okay." 

 


	4. Screeching Vipers

Gang - gang :  _noun | a group of persons associated for some criminal or other antisocial purpose_

* * *

 

 

_His breath was hot against his ear as he pressed the shorter male against the wall. His teeth tugged at the shorter's ear almost violently._

_The Asian's breath deepened he held his hand against the wall as he felt the other's hands slid under his shirt. Holding his hand over his lower stomach almost possessively._

_"Bello... What you do to me." the gang member whispered in his ear as he pressed his body more firmly against the others back.  
_

_The male Identified as 'bello' gave a sound at how his voice sounded. Dark, possessive. He didn't hate it.  
_

_"So soft... Perfect." he whispered darkly in his ear as his hand slid down and rested his fingers just in the waistband on his briefs. The Asian felt his breath thicken as it caught in his throat. He found himself unable to say a word to the utterly tantalizing man pressing him against the wall. "Just made for me. You're perfect." he praised possessively as his hand slid further._

_The Canadian's breath halted slightly as he felt his fingers slid against his half hard cock. "Just for me... All of this just for me." he whispered darkly as he wrapped his hand around it gently. "All for me, right Evan?"_

* * *

 

Jonathan woke up after that oddly perfect yet strange dream. The man oddly haunted his dreams with this stuff. What his body look like, what it would be like to do that to him, make out with him, have sex with him, give him and receiving a blowjob. The Canadian is what Jonathan considered a walking Wet Dream in his eyes. 

And after last night, he was pretty sure he earned the Asian's booty. 

_"Jon... Why are we here?" Evan asked as he held his hands in his lap, despite the male not being scared. He sounded nervous. He remember's the history presentations sophomore year, the Canadian had anxiety._

_"It's a date bello. Remember. I have to earn your love." he said and offered a soft smile._

Oh the night was utterly perfect in his eyes. He shifted in his bed and felt an uncomfortable stickiness in his pants. Of course he came from the dream. He always did, which was awkward yet he always woke up refreshed and in need of a shower. He frowned as he pushed himself to sit up. Swiveling his legs as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. 

_'Oh Evan... Soon my sweet bello.'_

* * *

 

 

 

West Charlotte High School

 Evan sat on a bench near the entrance of school, earbuds in. Drowning out the world. He watched the wind wisp away the dead leaves on the floor as his arms didn't really show that he was cold. It was a Saturday. He promised Jonathan that he would meet him here for his answer on whether or not Evan would go on a second date with him. 

Don't get him wrong, last night was amazing. But he was questioning it, should he really date a gang member? He often contemplated that at night, should he really date Jonathan? He knew he wasn't joining the gang, but he didn't want to necessarily put his family in danger. But he did feel more comfortable around the gang member than before. He felt like Jonathan was a good person, but he was still very dangerous. He felt someone's arm wrap over his shoulder as he jumped slightly, turning and seeing the blue eyes beauty (he dared to say) next to him. He pulled his earbuds out and shut his music off. 

"I didn't hear you walk over." Evan said and Jonathan chuckled as he looked at the street. He would be angry that the male scared him, but his new medication made him feel a lot calmer. Whether that was a good or bad thing. He didn't really know if he was honest. He relaxed and breathed. Happy or sad. 

"'Cause you were listening to Metallica." Jonathan said and offered a smile to the man. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket, Bello?" he asked and Evan shrugged. He didn't know, it didn't feel cold to him when he left the house. Plus he grew up in Canada.

"I didn't think it was cold when I left the house." he said and looked at the gang member. His blue eyes looked menacing yet soft. The man hummed and looked back at the street, seeing anyone looking their way, seemingly no one was out at the moment which was perfect. 

"Have you given any thought into a second date, Bello?" Jonathan asked and Evan furrowed his brows. He wasn't one to know Spanish. What did bello mean? He didn't press to ask. He looked back at Jonathan. 

"I have... Last night was amazing." He said and saw Jonathan's face brighten up a tad. "But, Would anything happen to my mom and dad?" He asked and looked at his hands. He heard the man give a hum, signalling his thought as he saw hands envelope his. 

"Your hands are cold Bello... But I do promise nothing will happen to your parents. No one will lay a hand on them if it means I get to have my tesoro." he said and pressed a kiss to the scarred knuckles on his hand. Evan felt his shoulder sag slightly as he looked at the man. 

Dammit he was falling quicker than he had hoped. He didn't pull his hands away though. It was kinda a nice feeling to have his hands being shielded from the cold. 

"Promise?" Evan asked and looked at him. His parents meant a lot to him, and if they got hurt, Evan would be ruined. Jonathan nodded and looked at him. 

"I promise, tesoro." he said and kissed the palms of his hands gently, lovingly really. Evan shivered gently. From the nonexistent wind, Yes? From his kisses? Yes. He breathed and nodded.

"Okay... I'll take that second date Jonathan." Evan responded and he felt arms wrap around his waist and a nose against his neck. Jonathan...

"Thank You for trusting me bello." Jon mumbled against his neck as Evan slowly slid his arms around his neck and hugged him back.  

"You're warm." Evan mumbled and rested his face in his shoulder as he felt a hand on the back of his head, resting their gently as Evan inhaled. He smelt nice. 

"Thank you, Bello. My Perfect Tesoro." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had a question. Would you guys wanna have a twist on the story and have Trans! Evan or nah?


End file.
